


One Day the Lumberjacks Came Into The Forest And Looked Around (podfic)

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Social Network (2010), Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006)
Genre: Accidental drug overdose, Canonical Character Death, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is just trying to get home, Zia is trying to find his girl, and Eugene doesn’t have anything better to do. Also there are miracles, a red hoody, and Tom Waits as an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day the Lumberjacks Came Into The Forest And Looked Around (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One day the lumberjacks came into the forest and looked around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465640) by [pr_scatterbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain). 



**Link:**[Download Link](http://mfi.re/listen/59d8w2isvdo28oa/one_day_the_lumberjacks_came_into_the_forrest_and_looked_around.mp3)  
 **Reader:** aunt_zelda  
 **Fandom:** The Social Network/Wristcutters: A Love Story  
 **Summary:** Eduardo is just trying to get home, Zia is trying to find his girl, and Eugene doesn’t have anything better to do. Also there are miracles, a red hoody, and Tom Waits as an angel.  
 **Reader's Notes:** Highly recommended you watch both movies first, to understand what's going on. Especially _Wristcutters_ , because this fic spoils the movie in very big ways.   
Got myself a shiny (cheap!) microphone and a pop filter, couldn't wait to try it out. There was a bit of a rain/snow storm going on, there might be some odd faint noises in the background, but I think I cleared most of them out.


End file.
